Someone to Give Me Hope
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: It's been over a month since Dani and anyone at the park has heard from Thomas/Nikolai. Wanting to cheer their friend up, Mordo and Rigby put her on a dating website where she eventually starts talking to a certain Panda Bear. Soon sparks fly through the internet and they decide to meet in person. What happens next? Especially when Thomas does return? FORMERLY: ONLINE FRIEND
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter 1 but later chapters should be longer.**

 **So I've loved RS for almost 2 years and I've been in love with We Bare Bears since before it even started in July. I have one RS fic that I may or may not finish and haven't wrote anything for WBB yet so I decided to make a little crossover of the two.**

 **Different OC in this one. This time it's Danielle or Dani who is a human that has brunette hair with blond highlights and green eyes.**

 **I'll probably make a cover eventually.**

 **Ships: Thomas/Nikolai x OC and Panda x OC, Mordecai x CJ (At the current time period in the fic they are together even though I like Mordo and Margaret better) and just because I love it a lot, Rigby x Eileen too even though it wasn't until CJ and Mordo broke up when it was said they were together.**

 **I think that's it since there isn't any warnings. Least not in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Online Friend**

 **Chapter 1 -**

 _Sitting on a bench within the park, I was waiting for him to come back. And by him I mean Thomas…or Nikolai now._

 _I know he's a Russian Spy and lied to all of us…lied to me. But he said before running off that what we had wasn't a lie. And that he did love me._

 _He promised he would keep in touch and that he would always be around just hidden. But we haven't gotten anything in a long while or seen any signs of him being here._

 _I let out a small sigh._

" _Thomas where the Hell are you?" I said sadly, looking down._

 _Suddenly, I heard rustling nearby. Lifting my head up, I looked around and saw nobody. Raising a eyebrow in confusion, I stood up and looked behind me._

 _In a quick and swift motion, Thomas came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me._

" _I told you I wasn't leaving for good." He said in his Russian accent._

" _Where have you been recently though?" I looked to him. "None of us have heard from you in over a month. We thought those other Russians found and killed you."_

" _Well, I'm alright." Thomas said, frowning. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. But…."_

" _What?" I asked as he let go of me and I turned around fully to face him._

" _Natalia and the others…" Thomas started. "They're going to come back eventually and it will probably be soon."_

" _So….you're going to go? For good?" I asked sadly._

" _Maybe…I'm sorry, Dani." Nikolai said just as sad. "It's to keep you guys safe from them. I don't want the park getting destroyed or you guys getting killed because I stayed around."_

" _Yeah…I understand." I sighed._

 _Nikolai was about to hug me when we suddenly heard helicopters above us. We looked up and in unison, we both muttered, "Oh no."_

 _While I was watching Natalia and the others above us, Nikolai looked around and saw a missile flying towards us after being shot from another helicopter a little ways away._

 _Gasping, Nikolai quickly grabbed me and threw me as far as he could as the missile came at us._

 _Shortly afterwards, I slowly woke up. Ears ringing, and vision messed up, I tried to lift my head and look around. But something was putting a lot of pressure on my back and I was very weak._

" _W-Wha…." I tried to speak but couldn't._

" _Foolish American," I thought I heard Natalia say but with my ears mostly deaf and ringing still, I wasn't too sure. "You thought he loved you? He had a tracker that was programmed so the missile would go towards it."_

 _I tried turning my head to look behind me, still not comprehending what she had said, or that she said anything at all._

" _He then put the tracker on you when he hugged you from behind so when he threw you, it followed." Natalia continued._

" _W-What…." I said quietly, slowly starting to hear her a little bit._

 _Looking around, I saw the area of the park I was just at with Thomas completely destroyed and Thomas nowhere to be seen._

" _Aaahh!" I cried in pain as I was forced onto my back._

 _Moving my eyes up, I finally realized Natalia was standing above me, gun pointed at my head._

 _Gulping, I hoped Thomas would come._

" _Yah know what?" Natalia asked, pulling the gun back._

" _What…?" I said weakly._

" _Nikolai should be the one to do this." Natalia then handed the gun to Nikolai as he appeared like a ghost._

" _Thom…." I choked out._

" _Good night, Dani." Nikolai pointed the gun at my head._

 _Last thing I saw was him closing his eyes before..,_

 _BANG!_

* * *

"Aaahh!" I yelled as I woke up and fell out of my bed.

As I was breathing heavy from the nightmare, Pops, Mordecai, and Rigby came running into my room.

"Dani! Are you alright, my girl?" Pops asked, rushing to my side as Mordecai and Rigby helped me up onto the bed.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered, taking a deep breath. "That was just a really bad nightmare."

"Must've been. We woke up to you screaming and sounding like you were in a lot of pain." Rigby replied.

"Oh…sorry for waking you guys up." I frowned. "I'm okay now."

"It's fine." Mordecai smiled. "We were all suppose to get up in a hour anyway for the morning meeting."

"That's right." Pops confirmed.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast." Rigby said running towards the door.

"I'll meet you guys down…I'm going to take a shower first." I replied.

"Okay." The guys nodded and headed out.

Sighing, I got some clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower.

It's true, it has been just over a month since we had last heard from Thomas but I never had a nightmare like that before….let alone a nightmare at all about him and those spies.

Shutting the bathroom door and locking it, I stepped over to the shower and turned it on.

* * *

Downstairs, Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops sat at the table in the kitchen and started to eat breakfast.

"Guy's we need to do something." Mordecai said, breaking the awkward silence. "She's so heartbroken. And it's been over a month since we last heard from Thomas. Hell knows what happened to him."

"I agree." Pops nodded sadly.

"How about online dating?" Rigby suggested after a minute. "To get her mind off of Thomas."

"Yeah! …Just not Couple Corral." Mordecai said, snapping his fingers while Rigby nodded in agreement.

"Oh boy! Um… what is this 'online dating' you speak of?" Pops asked, slightly confused.

"It's a website where you can meet people. It's how CJ and I started going out." Mordecai replied.

"Oh! I see!" Pops nodded.

"Then Rigby and I will talk to her about it later in the day." Mordecai said.

"Yeah it's too early right now." Rigby yawned.

The guys continued with their conversation until a few minutes later when I eventually came down after my shower and got some breakfast and sat with them at the table too.

* * *

A hour later Benson was giving us our jobs for the day.

"And Dani you can rake the East end of the park. I'm sure Mordecai and Rigby will be willing to help after their done with their jobs first." Benson glared at the slackers.

"Yeah. Totally." Mordecai smiled.

"Alright." I gave a small smile but then turned it back to a frown once Benson looked away and back to his clipboard.

"Good now get to work!" Benson barked.

Getting up, I walked down the steps and headed towards the shed for a rake.

"Hey, Dani." Mordecai stopped me. "Later today, you wanna play video games with Rigby and I?"

"Sure." I replied with a nod.

* * *

 **I might leave this fic here for now and make a prequel first. That way you can be introduced to Dani and how her and Thomas' relationship was.**

 **We'll see whenever I get to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shortie for chapter 2. Also rushed because I don't have any creativity right now and I want to try and do three other fics by tonight as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -**

Later that day, I walked inside the Park House. Mordecai and Rigby helped me rake earlier but beat me to the house since I was putting the rakes away in the shed doing it slowly too.

"Hey, there you are!" Mordecai called from the living room.

"So what game are we going to be playing?" I asked walking over to him and Rigby.

"Actually we wanted to show you something on the computer first." Rigby said, getting up.

"Okay…" I raised a eyebrow then shrugged.

"Come on." Mordecai said, leading the way upstairs to the computer.

"So what do you want to show me?" I asked as we surrounded the computer.

In response, Mordecai typed in a dating website in the search bar and I immediately knew where they were heading with that.

"Really?" I asked, staring at it.

"Yep." Rigby nodded.

"We know you miss Thomas and we do too, but….this will help you get your mind off of him." Mordecai added.

"And what if I say no…?" I asked, folding my arms.

"What if we already made you an account and sent your profile to multiple guys…?" Rigby folded his arms too and we had a slight staring contest.

"….What?" I asked, dumbfounded and putting my arms down.

"We knew you would've said 'no' to do this." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "So we already made you an account and you got some replies back!"

"I did…?" I asked, surprised.

Mordecai got out of the chair and motioned me to sit down.

"Yeah, check it out." Rigby pointed to the screen.

I sat down and went to the mailbox. The messages were from a couple of animals and humans. Scrolling through them, I mentally read each one.

"Can you please just try this? Get your mind of Thomas and maybe those dreams will stop." Mordecai said, making me snap out of my thoughts.

After thinking about it for a moment, I slowly nodded.

"Okay. I'll give this a shot." I replied to them. "Thanks for this, guys."

"You're welcome." Mordecai said as he and Rigby hugged me.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Rigby said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I replied, watching them leave the room and shut the door.

Turning back to the screen, I went back to looking through the emails.

None of them really caught my interest, and I was being honest about that, not until I found one from a panda named, 'Panda.'

 _Hi, Lexi! I'm Panda….um… it would be great to talk to you! We have some things in common like our phones and the internet! Maybe more?_

 _\- Panda_

Clicking his profile, I checked out his likes and dislikes and did see some similarities.

"Hm…" I bit my bottom lip. _"HI, Panda…."_


End file.
